deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drayco90/Movieverse Optimus Prime vs. G1 Optimus Prime
There have been many warriors with the same name in existance throughout the Multiverse, but this is the first time they have clashed for all to see. It's a battle of old vs. new. Nostalgia vs. hype. On side we have Optimus Prime, the original leader of the Autobots from the Generation 1 universe. He became an icon to millions as he protected Earth from the Deception threat from 1984 to 2005. On the otherside, we have Optimus Prime, the scientist turned warrior from the movie universe. He fought to keep his existance a secret, and protected Earth in disguise throughout the 2000s and 2010s. Two Autobot Commanders enter, but only can be the...DEADLIEST WARRIOR Weapons Optimus Prime (G1) Optimus Prime (Movieverse) Drayco90's Choices Close Range The Energon Axe is fast deadly, and has disarming abilities, but the Dual Energon Blades are faster, can't be disarmed through conventional methods and when combined with Movieverse Optimus Prime's enhanced mobility, makes them one of the most deadly weapons in the entire roster. EDGE- Movieverse Mid Range The Ion Blaster is very accurate, has a lot of ammo, and twice the firing speed of convential Cybertronian machine guns. The chaingun, being one of those aforementioned machine guns, is simply outclassed here. EDGE- G1 Long Range The Photon Burst Rifle can zoom across the battlefield firing bursts of heated energy that is devestating when used acccuratly. The Barrage Cannon, however, may not have the same range but packs much, much more firepower. The weapon can also be dual wielded and have more ammo in addition to doing more damage. EDGE- Movieverse Explosive The Thermo Rocket Launcher can home in on an enemy in vehicle mode, and will often destroy something if it can hit, but the weapon is very slow, packs little ammo and is not very accurate against an enemy in Robot mode. The Jet Engine Shoulders make for a devestating launching weapon or a great way to end a combo, but aren't very powerful. EDGE- Even Special The Smokestack Prime Gun is powerful but slow, and can plaster an enemy in close quarters, but the Twin Hooks kill quicker and can do insane amounts of damage in short time, and like the Dual Energon Swords, can be incredibly lethal when combined with Prime's agility. The hooks can deal more damage faster, so that's what I'm going with EDGE- Twin Energon Hooks Final While Movieverse Prime is a real killer on the battlefield, I think G1 Prime has the experience and tactical knowledge as well as the skil to make up for his weapons not being quite up to his foe's stuff. G1 Prime will keep going, no matter how much damage he takes, untill he "lights our darkest hour." Battle The sky was tinted orange as the afternoon sun receded across the skyline and day prepared to turn to night. The long stretch of highway was barren of vehicles, save for one incredibly bright red truck with a huge cab on the back. Optimus Prime was thinking to himself as he drove down the road- he was relieved that the Decepticons hadn’t launched an attack all week- as a peaceful Cybertronian by nature he hated the constant stream of battles he found himself in, but he was nonetheless nervous that his ancient foes had something big planned. Prime’s thoughts were cut off when another truck appeared on the horizon, coming straight at him. The Truck looked far more streamlined and alien by the standards of Earth technology they had encountered since the 80s. Intimidating flames were printed across the sides. Moments before the two trucks past, it began to shift into a robotic blur. Optimus Prime observed this with interest, transforming himself. The robot before him was like him, with a similar face, but was like a mangled image of him. As if looking through a broken mirror. One thought immediately came to mind- a Decepticon clone. It wouldn’t be the first time Megatron created a copy of his archrival, and it wouldn’t be the last, Prime was sure. Movieverse Optimus Prime stared dumbfounded by what he saw. It was like a Cybertronian made out of clunky boxes. It looked simple and awkward. A lower form of life, perhaps? But it had still transformed, and while freedom was the right of all sentient beings, this one was a Transformer. Transformers were either Autobot or Decepticons, and this wasn’t one of his… “I am Optimus Prime- leader of the Autobots. Identify yourself.” The Movieverse Prime exclaimed. “No, I am Optimus Prime. You are nothing more than a twisted image made real by your Decepticon masters.” The G1 Prime answered. “If you surrender now, you will be show the foremost Autobot hospitality.” Movieverse Prime was confused, but he never had a problem with hitting things to solve his problems. He drew his Chaingun and began to fire on the imposter. G1 Prime was taken by surprise, and the bullets shattered against his chest, breaking one of the windows on his chest. He may have been surprised, but G1 Prime was always prepared. His forearm quickly converted into a Photon Beam Rifle. The Rifle fired off a burst of hot plasma, burning straight through the Chaingun. Movie Prime threw the gun aside and charged, drawing his Dual Energon Swords. G1 Prime fired another burst, but it was deflected when his Movieverse counterpart raised his blade to cover his face, spinning into a shoulder ram, knocking G1 Prime off his feet. Movie Prime sank a sword deep into the broken window on G1 Prime’s chest, causing the older robot to gasp out in pain. As the newer counterpart raised his other blade he roared- “GIVE ME YOUR FACE!”, but G1 Prime quickly transformed his smokestacks into a shotgun like weapon, the Prime Gun. He fired into Movie Prime’s leg, causing the giant robot to buckle. As Movie Prime stumbled backwards, G1 Prime transformed and drove away to gain some leverage over his faster and stronger foe- there was a bridge a few miles back, he could use the height advantage. Movie prime groaned as energon leaked from his knee wound. He slowly raised up to prevent more loss than necessary, and retracted his blades. He knew his enemy was leading him into a trap- but he had no choice but to follow… and hope this strange, confused Cybertronian wasn’t prepared for his Barrage Cannon. After a few miles of driving, Movie Prime saw a bridge off in the distance. Suddenly he heard a beeping, and realized he had been locked-on. A rain of missiles descended from the sky, raining around him, shrapnel tearing across torso as he transformed mid-air, trying to dodge the explosives. He discovered the lock-on was broken when he transformed, and he drew his barrage cannon, firing at the bridge where G1 Prime stood with his Thermo Rocket Launcher. G1 Prime fired another wave of missiles from the Thermo Rocket Launcher before leaping from the bridge. The bridge collapsed from the other Optimus’ weaponry before exploding in a burst of flame. The missiles weren’t very accurate on a Robot Mode foe, but they were distracting Movie Prime while G1 drew his iconic Ion Blaster. Prime charged the distracted robot, shooting rapidly at him. Movie Prime reacted quickly, returning fire with the Barrage Cannon, but the time he spent dodging missiles had allowed G1 Prime to close in. The classic Optimus delivered a strong punch to his film counterpart, shattering the movie Prime’s faceplate. G1 Optimus threw another punch, but the Movie Prime caught this one, and twisted the arm, snapping it at the joint. As G1 cried out, his film clone delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking him back, before spinning around and raising his shoulder-mounted jet engine, activating it and delivering a massive kickback that sent his classic counterpart flying. Scrap metal and energon flew everywhere as Prime hit the ground hard. G1 Prime tried to prop himself up with his Ion Blaster, but he was hurt bad- whole pieces of his torso were hanging off, and a corner of the Matrix of Leadership could be glimpsed in the shell. Movie Prime strolled slowly behind him, drawing his Energon Hooks. The twisted blade pierced through G1 Prime’s back, and began to lift him off the ground. “I rise.” Movie Prime began “You fall.” But G1 Prime activated his Energon Axe, his hand disappearing in a beam of orange energy. With a swift stroke, the classic Optimus Prime sliced off the modern Prime’s arm. As he fell from his enemies’ grip, he swiped again, slashing the Movie Prime’s knee wound, and dissecting the leg. They both collapsed to the ground in a heap, but G1 Prime pinned his foe to the ground. Pulling himself upwards, he raised his Energon Axe, and severed his movie equivalent’s head. The one, the true, classic Optimus Prime stood triumphant. Though battered and bleeding, he had prevailed in the end, for nothing could keep G1 Optimus Prime from stopping the Decepticons. No matter the cost. He drew the Matrix of Leadership from his chest and raised it high into the air. “’Till all are one!” he roared in triumph, before transforming. “Transform and roll out!” Notes * Please be detailed in your vote. A simple "Person A because he is t3h awesomes" will not count. * TFWiki uses the stats for the Barrage Cannon coming from one of the toys. This information is hiliariously incorrect, and anyone who has seen the movie can easily tell the gun is not shooting nuclear weapons at all. Category:Blog posts